Eyes wide open
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: Edward drains Bella but doesn't realize her heart still beats, what was his and Alice's plan and what will Bella do now, traumatized and alone she finds herself drawn south.
1. Chapter 1

AN hi guys this is a trial story will only continue if i get enough feedback asking me too also very dark deals with mature themes also implied rape Evil aEdward and Alice read at your own risk.

"Bella Bella Bella" he stalked towards me and I was terrified "How could you ever think that I love you it was so easy to convince a stupid bitch" He sneered as he picked me up his hands holding my arms tightly "It was all a set up, you see Alice and I are very close and would do anything for one another, so when she had a vision of you messing up her plans she enlisted me to help."

"Why?" was my retort the feeling of betrayal ran through me like fire.

"Why what Bella be more specific" He chuckled his eyes dark

"Why pretend to love me" he laughed then and it hurt more than his hands on my arms did .

"That was for the families benefit you see to be able to kill you without anyone being the wiser to who you are they had to believe you and I are mates , so when the time came they would have no argument on leaving as you are my mate I decide what happens, the birthday party served two purposes one a reason to leave and two to make sure Jasper is filled with guilt ." my brows furrowed at this and I didn't need to ask "Jasper and Alice are not mates but she doesn't want to lose what is hers at leas not until her actual mate comes along and by then he will be so consumed with guilt he won't put up any fight and even if he did with you dead he wouldn't have anything left to live for."

"I don't understand" he chuckled darkly

"it's ok I didn't expect you too I just wanted to share our ingenious plan with someone as I won't be seeing the family for a few months the red eyes would give me away" he let go of me for a moment before I was forced up against a tree brushing my hair away from my neck I would snap your neck but its so much better when the heart is still beating, if its any consolation this was always going to happen and I want to thank you for you part" he chuckled again leaning in I felt his lips on my neck tears ran down my face "goodbye Bella" he murmured and then I felt his teeth I screamed until his hand came over my mouth his other arm around my waste it seemed to take forever and I could feel him growling against me I started to feel light headed and my arms fell limply at my sides my heart strained in my chest as more and more blood was pulled from my body and then something snapped. A second later he pulled away and dropped me to the ground I was still aware my eyes frozen open my chest still but I could feel my heart beating weakly I didn't know how he couldn't hear it. I watched as I looked at me and he was smiling his phone rang and he answered it

"Yes she's dead my god she tasted good...yeah tell them I was devastated and need time I'll go somewhere and hunt animals again, you just need to make sure they don't go looking for her not that they will find her I will dig a hole and bury the body" He laughed at something "I wonder if its worse because she's dead what do you see?" he listened "Well we always knew it was a risk but without her he won't ever be happy take solace in that you think he will go to Texas to the Whitlock's? Good at least there he will be out of the way." He rang off a moment later and looked at me again I hadn't moved I couldn't even as the pain of his venom started to make its way through me I couldn't even breath and wondered if I needed oxygen for the change. I wish I had passed out I would have been unaware what he did next the sick fuck but still I couldn't move or breath and my heart thudded away taking the venom through my veins and still he didn't hear it or feel it when he was on top of me he looked me in my cold dead eyes as they too refused to moved and he kissed me tenderly and liked at the wound on my neck I may not be able to move but I could feel it, feel him had he not done enough after all he had killed me why did he have to defile my body. By the time he was done I wanted to tell him I was alive so he could kill me but still I couldn't move. He buried me in a hole in the roots of a tree he simply tossed me in and covered me and that's where I burned I don't know when my lungs once again started working again but there was a small pocket of damp air under the tree and my lungs took it in as the burning took over fully. My eyes closed at some point and my hearing increased that I could hear the worms and other critters in the ground when the fire was only in my heart I was aware of something more it was like an energy surrounding me and I knew I could control it when the fire doubled I screamed for the first time and the energy blew out and I felt things fall on my body but I couldn't open my eyes to see what my heart beat twenty three more times and then stopped I was finally dead well undead. When I opened my eyes I was in a crater in the ground bits of wood lay around me and I was confused wasn't I under a tree before had I moved? It didn't take long for me to realise I hadn't that something had happened to the tree and the logical side of my brain realised that it had to me and then linked it to the strange energy I had felt and realised I could still feel although it was background noise now. I was horrified when I realised I was naked apart from the remnants of my bra and then I remembered what he had done to my dead body Rage burned hot within me I would kill him and I would kill her as well but for some reason it was not the top of my list of things to do, I couldn't shake the feeling I should find someone first but for some reason I couldn't come up with a name so instead I ran. I ran until the burn in my throat demanded attention two days later I took down a herd of deer and felt much better apart from having no clothes.

"Shit" I screamed kicking a rock I didn't want to run around fucking naked but I knew I had no way of getting any clothes and I was more and more pissed. The rock had splintered and a piece flew through the air, and then I was on the ground sobbing. That was my new reality get really angry break something and then sob tearlessly for a few hours. I found I now could keep time perfectly apart from not knowing what day it was or the actual time I knew how much time had passed. When I reached two and a half months I found clothes, I had travelled way to close to civilisation and someone had hung their washing out so I stole it and ran back into the forest holding my breath knowing if I caught their scent I wouldn't be able to handle it after all if I couldn't even stop myself killing bambi how could I stop doing it to a human.

Four months three days and nine hours after I awoke I knew I was lonely I had come up with the plan of improving my control so I could work my way into being around people after all I couldn't seek revenge if I couldn't control myself. So far it had not gone well I wish I had someone anyone at this point but all the vampires I knew were Cullens and I wasn't going to be going there unless it was to kill someone and they would probably try and stop me not that they could I had my shield and it was awesome but I tried not to think of it, that always led to wondering why it hadn't worked before. I knew I was in the south now the landscape was different the sun was always out and I had passed a sign telling me I was entering Texas why I was here I had no idea just some part of me was telling me this was where I needed to be.

Six months and I needed new clothes apparently living rough didn't go well with clothes so I worked up the courage to go find some I decided on a house out of the way, just in case I didn't want to hurt anyone but if it happened at least I would be keeping the death toll to a minimum. The house or rather Ranch was large and there was not another around for miles . I'd been holding my breath as I approached there were no heartbeats in the house and yet I heard movement as soon as I saw the door open I bolted, I'm not sure if he had seen me but he was big and he had red eyes and I knew he could hurt me I didn't trust my shield. I hid in a tree my shield flexing and hoped it would stop him from finding me. He had come after me I had heard him yell and his feet on wood I couldn't let him find me I would have kept running but I knew there was a town up a head and I didn't want anyone else hurt.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one" he called he was to close and I stopped even breathing, He sighed "I'm not leaving until you at least talk to me" he moved closer to the tree "I know you have a gift for hiding yourself but I also have a gift it lets me know things like I know you are able to hear me" he was closer to my tree than I liked "Listen let me introduce myself the names Peter Whitlock I'd like to at least know who I am talking to." Whitlock I knew that name but how? Then I remembered Edward had said it someone was going to go to the Whitlock's in texas but who I felt like I know but I just couldn't think of the answer.

"Bella" I finally said dropping my shield I stayed in the tree looking down on the Peter now that I was getting a good look I Could tell he was handsome he smiled deviously at me but it wasn't threatening and I could tell he was a trouble maker. And then he saw my eyes and the smile faded and a look of concern came over his face.

"Shit your a newborn." he hissed and I look at him confused "Have you fed recently?" I could hear the slight panic in his voice and wondered why

"I had a couple of Coyote yesterday" I told him and he looked surprised

"You feed from animals?" I nodded "what brought you to the Ranch little bit?" he drawled I bit my lip but I could tell he wasn't going to let it go.

"I was going to steal some clothes" I told him and he bursts out laughing.

"And you thought it be a good idea to steal from another Vampire?" he found it really funny

"I didn't know, I just chose a house far out just in case I couldn't..."I felt horrid admitting it but he stopped laughing.

"Didn't you catch our scent trails?" his voice again concerned "And where the hell is your sire"

"I didn't realise that they were vampire and I held my breath when I came close to the house" I told him hoping he would drop the other subject.

"And your Sire where the hell are they?" I swallowed "Did you kill them?" I shook my head "then you should be with your sire for the first year its the rules"

"I don't think he knows, he buried me" He swore then and I jumped he uttered an apology

"So you've been on your own" I nodded "How long?"

"Six months" he swore again

"And you've always drank from animals" I nodded

"stayed away from people don't think it would go well" and I saw him nod in agreement

"do you think you could come down here little bit so I can see you better" I decided I had nothing left to lose and jumped down "Fucking hell how old are you?" He said after looking me over

"Eighteen" he ran his hand through his dark blonde hair I flinched when he moved closer and he backed off, hands raised palms forward "Not going to hurt you little bit" he told me

"Sorry can't help it" I told him although I wouldn't tell him my fear had more to do with the fact he was male that a vampire.

"Hey how about we head back to the house you can freshen up and steal those clothes you wanted and we can talk more." he sighed "I'm afraid I won't be able to let you leave at least not for another six months your a newborn and I found ya so you going to have to stick around till you can control yourself around humans." I was already shaking my head "Sorry little bit its the law I have to take responsibility for you if your sires not around If I could find them I could send you..." Panic my eyes went wide

"I'll stay just don't send me to him please." He looked me over

"You know who turned you?" it wasn't so much a question as a statement but I nodded I planned my escape as he mulled it over "Well as long as you agree to stay here I see no reason to involve them" and suddenly I wasn't afraid of Peter I flung myself at him wrapping my arms round him thanking him "Hey its ok its ok" I was sobbing now When did I start sobbing, He patted my back gently and when I moved to leave his embrace he didn't hold me to him. "Now how about we head back?" I nodded and we walked together until we reached the house "There's a Bedroom first door to the right top of the stairs there's clothes in the wardrobe that should fit if a bit baggy and there's a bathroom in there too, take your time I'll be down here when your ready." I nodded and went inside to look for some clean clothes and a shower I felt like I had won the lottery.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN thank you all for the comments I had written a bit more of the story but was woefully unedited when I posted the first chapter your comments made me go back and edit it to post, I hope you enjoy, I don't intend for this story to be long maybe ten to fifteen chapters so things may happen quickly then again best laid plans and all I will also be writing my other fanfic Before the Dawn which has been neglected recently**

 **Bella POV**

I don't know why showers are so magical that just having one makes you feel more human, It's something I recalled from my human memories always enjoying, especially after being unwell when you were too ill to stand so you made do with a wash. Having a shower washed away so much and for the first time in six months my muscles relaxed.

I'm not sure why I trusted Peter, maybe it was the fact he was the first interaction I had in this new life, maybe it was the name Whitlock that I recalled Edward sneering, and I had to be honest at the moment anyone Edward didn't like was good to me. Or maybe it was the kindness in his eye's, whatever it was it felt nice to trust someone although I knew not to let my guard down completely the shower certainly was going in his favour.

When I was finished I got the first real look at my reflection, sure I had seen glimpses but I hadn't gotten the full effect till now, I touched my cheek carefully under my now red eyes, I steeled my emotions this was not the time to mourn what I had lost, one I may have some trust in Peter but I didn't feel safe enough to break down plus I'd been doing that pretty well out in the forest with all my self pitied sobbing sessions. The clothes were a little baggy but comfy and clean and I figured I was the closest to clean I was going to get, it was a strange feeling trying to scrub your skin raw but knowing you never could, and it irritated me to no end that there was a part of me, a very broken part that felt dirty and used and I didn't know of anyway to fix it after all it was his venom that was inside me that had changed me, although I tried not to dwell on that I didn't need to feel any more tainted than I already felt.

I tentatively made my way downstairs, I looked towards the exit to make sure it was clear but even as the thought entered my head I didn't think I would run, as I came into view peter looked up from where he was sat,

"Feel better?" he asked and I nodded it was the truth. "Good why don't you come sit down we need to discuss a few things." my nerves shot up but I still made my way over to sit down.

 **Peter POV**

I watched after the girl and wanted to growl in frustration but she was scared enough as is, my gift telling me we needed to be careful with her but not much else and it was annoying, I pulled my phone out and dialled Charlotte's cell.

"We're on our way back Peter don't fuss" She answered but I needed them to keep back for a little bit so I explained about the arrival.

"I'm telling you guys she's scared shitless and needs kid gloves if you turn up here without me telling her she might bolt and even through she damn near the most controlled newborn I have ever seen I don't like the thought of her out there alone."

"It's ok brother we'll hang back, we should at least try and find her sire through dangerous him leaving her like that" The Major spoke

"I know but she's terrified of him should have seen the look on her face when I mentioned finding him I don't think this was your usual feeding" I told them "Listen I'll explain about you two and then give you a call she may like having another bunny muncher being about."

"I wonder how she got on to the diet" He quizzed

"From the sounds of it he buried her so most likely there were no people about, she's smart likely put two and two together when she fed from an animal. Hey and you never know Major helping her may get rid of some of that guilt" He growled the sourpuss

"Peter be careful, she's a newborn and if she's that scared she may be more volatile" Char said and I chuckled

"Love you to babe" she giggled and we rung off before I cursed myself for not even telling them her name.

When she finally reappeared she looked a lot more relaxed but I noticed her eyes dart to the exit but I knew she wouldn't run at least not yet.

"Feel better ?" I asked and she nodded "Good why don't you come sit down we need to discuss a few things." now I am no empath but even I knew she was nervous as she made her way over to the sofa, I also noticed how she sat closest to the door. "Now like I sad before I see no reason to involve your sire if you agree to stay here but if you know who he is you need to tell me." I saw her look to the door again before sighing.

"I was in love with him" If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her but I figured if she felt better whispering I wouldn't say anything.

"Ok then why not start at the beginning." I told her hoping that it would be easier and she slowly nodded.

"I moved in with my dad in Forks Washington..." I didn't interrupt even though I now knew who she was I let her tell me the story of the vegetarian family she came to love how they had welcomed her with open arms and dickward's mate and became best friends with the pixie bitch. I knew it all from a different source and then she told me about the birthday party my gift telling me to let her finish that it I didn't we would never know the truth. "...He asked me to go for a walk with him in the woods..." she shivered but something told me to push even as saw the pain and I didn't want to.

"What did he do little bit?" I asked and she looked away ashamed as she recounted what her had told her, how it had all been a ploy she didn't understand it all but I did, and I knew that she planned on revenge but once the major discovered the truth well she would definitely have help. She paused then and I knew there was more my knower was going crazy telling me it was bad but I needed to know telling me to be gentle even though I wasn't known for being that way I knew I had too for this one she needed kid gloves. So I pushed again her haunted eyes met mine and I wished I could ease her pain but I knew only one person would be able to do that and I was suddenly very glad he had come to join me and Charlotte all those months ago.

"He...He...raped me..." I wanted to growl but I couldn't scare her "I couldn't move, couldn't do anything and I wanted to I wanted him to know I was alive so he would..." Her voice was low like she was admitting to some great sin but I heard her confession she wanted him to kill her to finish what he had started. I knew with out a doubt that if the Major were not a factor me and Char would happily help little bit with her quest to kill the duo she didn't know it yet but she just gained her own little army.

"Ok little bit I am going to tell you a few things now ok, and I don't want you to make any decisions until I am done can you do that?" I asked and she nodded after a moment. "Ok first off you did fuck all wrong and the ones that hurt you are going to pay dearly for what they have done." I saw hope in her eyes and was glad but I knew what I would tell her next could go very bad for me "Second I know who you are talking about, and I am one of the people Dickward was talking about because Jasper the one that leapt at you on your birthday is my brother." her eyes went wide and I saw the accusation there so I just carried on "I let you finish your story little bit because whether you think so or not we need to know it all, now I'll give you the choice of telling him yourself or I can tell you for him but he will need to know, I can't tell you why you'll have to figure that out yourself. Also Jasper is currently staying here now I can ask him to stay away if you like but I will have to tell him why because little bit I hate to tell you this but you were confirmed dead a little over five months ago cause of death was animal attack, Jasper's been wallowing in guilt ever since thinking it was his fault and I can't let that continue." I let her think then and I saw her shoulders slump slightly

"He'll hate me." she spoke softly I was already shaking my head

"Trust me little bit he won't hate you, but he will be helping you get revenge and trust me when I say if you want someone to help you cause maximum pain the Major is the one you want." I saw her eyes light up at the talk of revenge and I smiled.

"He would do that even the bitch?" she asked

"Yup, when he finds out what's happened to you little bit there's nothing in this world that will be able to save those two, even if you were to say you want nothing to do with it they would suffer for what they have done." I smiled evilly then "Plus even if he wasn't here me and my mate would happily join you always hated those two" she giggled it was short but it was enough, she took a deep breath and then looked me in the eyes.

"Will you tell him for me?" I nodded.

"I'll get my mate to come back to stay with you, you'll like Char" I didn't tell her more knowing any description of my wonderful mate would be woefully inadequate little bit would just have to meet her. I picked up my phone dialling Chars number

"Peter is everything ok?" I smiled a little bit to reassure her

"Yes Char, but I need you both to trust me Major can you hear me?"

"Yeah Pete I can" he replied

"Alright Char I need you to come back to the house on ya own and sit with little bit, and then I'm going to come and meet up with you Major, please don't ask any questions this is not something I can explain over the phone"

"Ok Peter I'll leave right away, I'll run back be there in about twenty," I heard as she handed the phone over and took off, the Major currently didn't have a phone on him, he taken to leaving it switched off in his room unable to deal with the veg family that kept calling him.

"Peter what's going on?" I heard the tension in his voice "Is this to do with the newborn?"

"Yes Major but I need you to trust me my knower's been going a mile a minute and if we don't handle this very carefully it will blow up in our faces, meet me at the lagoon we take the horse too I'll be there in an hour" I told him

"Fine I'll meet you there but Peter I want a full run down no cryptic shit" he growled at me the Major never liked being told what to do but he trusted me something I was grateful for. When I hung up Bella was looking at me curiously. "Am I ok telling Char?" I asked and she nodded she pulled her feet under her and seemed to be relaxed or at least resigned and I knew it would take time to fix her, but fix her we would.

 **An So there is the second chapter I hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN so I broke the bits that needed editing into different chapters there are two more sets after this one so thats another two chapters you will get quite quickly, then I have to do a chapter for Before the dawn I am not leaving either story unfinished, but as people are enjoying this I want to get the edited chapters finished.**

 **Peter POV**

When Char arrived I went outside, I had agreed with Little bit that I would tell Char and then introduce her. I took Char out far enough that little bit couldn't hear us she was currently reading and seemed content and my gift told me she would stay she trusted me enough and I was glad.

"Peter what's going on?" Char asked confused and worried, telling char was hard because as I explained what Edward did I saw her heart break for our new little sister and then rage when I finished with the worst part, I waited while she raged tearing up some trees growling "I am going to kill that son of a bitch" she hissed

"Babe you need to calm down I still have to go tell the Major" instantly the rage left and worry filled her features.

"Are you sure thats the best idea, he's not one for sparing the messenger."

"It has to be me Char, anyone else he'll kill and if Bella were to do it he would end up scaring her I am glad she decided I could tell him I can handle the Major." I tried to ease her, but she was still worried as we made our way back to the house and I understood this was far worse than anything we had ever had to deal with I just hoped I wouldn't loose my head. Entering the house Bella looked up and gave a small smile "Bella This is Charlotte my mate." Char stepped forward taking a seat across from Bella

"Hi Bella its a pleasure to meet you" Bella bit her lower lip.

"It's nice to meet you too Charlotte, thank you for the clothes." Charlotte smiled

"Your very welcome and family calls me Char" My mate looked at me then and nodded "you go off Pete me and Bella will be just fine." I looked to Bella who nodded sadly

"If you change your mind about wanting him here little bit have Char call me he won't come till your ready."

"It's fine Peter I don't know why but I really do want to see him" I smiled softly at her before leaving I couldn't help but be nervous at his reaction and was just glad that the lagoon was far enough away from human eyes.

 **Bella's POV**

I sat with a book in my hands my eyes going over the words but not really absorbing them. I was caught in my own thoughts , I trusted Peter even through part of me never wanted to trust anyone ever again there was a larger part that felt connected to him like he was family. Charlotte was beautiful as soon as she entered I could understand why Peter loved her, there was a warmth in her eyes and when she sat down there was something more in her eyes, something that told me she understood. After Peter left she talked at me for a while telling me stories of her and Peter and the Major and then she looked serious.

"Do you know the Major's story how he came into this life" I shook my head intrigued the book forgotten on the seat she smiled I guessed because she had caught my attention. "Well I can't tell you it all not my place but where we started our vampire lives was hell on earth, I had run away from my father in 1902 came across what's known as a scout they grabbed me and took me to their base which was mostly an abandoned farm, The Major turned me and I hated him for it everyone hated him for it and he felt it all, Peter was tasked with introducing us to our new way of life and we drawn together, I didn't know then that the Major was protecting us that protecting anyone he sensed had mated as best he could, Maria didn't want mated pairs she killed them if she found out about it. I was there just over a year, and then it was time to be culled Peter and the Major had to kill the ones who had lost their strength Major would paralyse them with a mixture of horrid emotions and Peter would rip them apart and then I was called. The Major told us to run killed a few scouts for us and we escaped he suffered greatly for that..." She smiled softly and my heart swelled for Jasper for what he had suffered.

"How did he get out?" I asked and she smiled

"Peter went back I would gone with him but he wouldn't let me, it took four months for him to find the Major and when he did he found a broken man Maria had broken him released his inner beast, the Jasper you know is the man and it took time to bring him out, but Maria made a mistake she thought the beast would always want the fight the blood the pain but even his beast was tired of it more of being controlled but still he was tired when peter went back and offered a more peaceful way the Major took it." She moved over to the couch sitting closer to me "It took years to bring the man out and when we did he suffered on the diet feeling his victims he was torn, and then he met Alice the bitch we hated her but she offered him a peaceful life so we kept our hate as hidden as possible" she took my hand and I was shocked but she smiled softly and I wondered why she was telling me this. "I am telling you this because I know you feel broken and maybe part of you always will be but the bigger part will heal you can never underestimate a persons capability to over come great sorrow and pain."I sobbed then and I was in her arms she stroked my hair down my back and told me everything would be ok.

"I want them dead, I want them to suffer, this anger and hate its burning so hot will ever die."

"When they do" she answered pulling back "that's your beast Bella your vampire side it will only be sated when you get revenge but Bella revenge comes at a cost you may find you suffer it." I nodded in agreement.

"they deserve to die for what they did" I told her she was right the darker side of me was my vampire side and it wanted nothing more than to see them burn it yearned for it and even my calmer side my human side would willing do it.

"And they will we'll come up with a plan, anyway I heard you have a gift" She smiled brightly "wanta test it out?" I nodded

Playing with my shield was fun and I found it was physical and I could use it as a weapon it pulsated around me and I could through it out smashing rocks and trees, I could also hide myself completely even my scent and I worried Charlotte for a moment before reappearing. For a few hours I didn't think I just played with my gift and laughed with Charlotte and it gave me hope that everything would be ok.

Peter POV

I wasn't far from the lagoon when my gift kicked in telling me Char would make a breakthrough with little bit securing her place, little bit would definitely stay now. The Major was pacing and I could feel his impatience and annoyance as I entered the area.

"Captain." he greeted and I steeled myself he was in full major mode this could go badly he was one step closer to his god of war persona. The Major had three personalities Jasper the man who could be kind generous but was also guilt ridden and full of pain, The Major who sometimes blended with the Jasper persona he was strong capable the warrior, and then the God of war Ares no one stood in his way if they did they died man woman and child, he was the beast the one Maria let out the one that destroyed villages the one that made even the Voltori quiver with fear. "What is going on?" he growled and I bowed my head slightly in submission my own Captain persona rattling his cage already angry from the knowledge of what had been done to little bit, he wanted to get out help his sire rain pain and blood on those who had wronged his family.

"Major I will tell you but I need your word that you will allow me to tell you everything before you leave this place"

"I give you my word Captain now tell me." I took a breath steeling myself once more.

"Major the newborn..." I decide to tell him about what at happened before giving him names he listened carefully and growled when I told him she had been raped and then before he could say more I told him who it was "Major the newborn is Bella swan her sire is Edward" I felt the rage it went across my skin like boiling water and I exposed my neck got on my knees and held my hands out palm forward, the sounds coming from him were wild, and I didn't dare look at him but I knew his eyes would be the blackest of blacks.

"I'll kill them all" he snarled his rage licking me once more.

"She needs you Major," he snarled at me and moved closer "She wants revenge but she needs you to help her first" another snarl although it was less vicious.

"She's my mate!" he hissed

"Yes sir but she doesn't know yet she won't understand she's scared she needs you" I prayed he would listen but I was also glad "She needs Jasper" a snarl so close I thought I was going to lose my head but then the rage was pulled back and I risked looking up and almost sighed in relief when I met the eyes of the Major persona. "Major?"

"The beast has pulled back but the rage is so strong Captain I can not scare her" and for the first time in over a hundred years I sensed my sire merge her two dominant personas the ones maria had torn apart the beast would always be separate as it is in all vampires but now my sire was whole because he needed to be to care for his mate. "Lets go back I will need your help Peter if she doesn't recognise the bond." I smiled as soon as he said those words my knower kicking in.

"No worries there Major she will recognise you as her Mate, she just won't know what to do, just let her know you will go at her speed and you won't push her and everything will work out." My phone rang and I snarled "Shit" I took it out my pocket and answered quickly telling the Major not to make a sound.

"What the hell do you want." I hissed thankfully she knew I hated her my tone was not unusual.

"I called because Jazzy won't answer his phone Peter and his future has disappeared and I am worried do you know where he is?" The pixie bitch squeaked.

"He's where ever he is, and he's fine just taking it easy and dealing with the guilt he has over the death of that human."

"Yes well you tell him to call me we all feel guilty for what happened to Bella but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well I'll tell him you called but as far as I am concerned he's no longer yours to worry about if he wants to call he will and don't ever call me again or you be seeing me pop up in your future" she squeaked and hung up obviously catching a vision of what I would do strange she didn't catch any other visions but my knower told me that had something to do with Bella. "Seems Bella's shield is protecting us Major."

"Well that's helpful she won't be able to see us coming" The Major chuckled as we headed home, first Major would help little bit then we would plan our revenge on the twisted duo they would know suffering and pain long before they were granted the mercy of death, my beast rattled his cage in anticipation a sadistic smile crossing my face and a dark chuckle from the Major told me he understood my emotions.

 **An I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN so clarification on Bella's shield, it is both mental and physical it can make her invisible this is a trait that will only work on her and Jasper because she is his mate as such she can not block her emotions from him, she can however make scents disappear for anyone she chooses. Also Bella can sense bonds to herself that's why she trusts Peter and Char anyway,On with the story.**

 **Major POV**

It felt strange to once again be whole, for there to be no line between me and the Major, or was it me and Jasper, like I said strange Ares was still separate and I knew he always would be but our mate was suffering so he was being quiet mostly, he was muttering about wearing the mindreaders entrails as a belt.

"We thought it was Victoria that had gotten her," I mused loudly her scent had been in the area close to where her bloody clothes had been found .

"I know Major but I don't think she will be a problem in fact I am getting the opposite" Peter used "But that can all wait" I nodded in agreement everything could wait. When we reached the edge of the forest is stopped, reaching out with my gift I sensed her she was outside with Char and I felt her shock.

"Jasper is that you" her voice called like the sweetest of angels and my feet moved me forward into veiw

"Yes Bella it's me" I smiled softly and waited she was a newborn after all I didn't want to startle her and I was terrified I would scare her. Her head tilted slightly as she looked at me and then she was in front of me our eyes meeting.

"Are we Mates?" she asked after a few moments I was shocked "Are we?" she asked when I didn't answer I slowly nodded

"Yes Bella we are, but I don't want you to think you have to do anything about it." I told her and she nodded and then pursed her lips.

"is it normal to sense these...connections?" she asked "I sense a connection to Peter and Char sort of like they are family and I can trust them Char's like a sister but Peter is a bit like a mix between brother and father" she told me I could feel both Char's and Peter's amusement at the last part.

"It's part of your gift Bella, probably your shields way of telling you who you can shield." she smiled at that.

"So I won't ever shield the wrong person?" I shook my head

"I doubt you will ever do that Bella..." we were quiet once more and then I remembered what Peter had said about her hunting "Bella would you care to join me on a hunt?" She looked thoughtful then nodded.

The hunt went well I caught myself a deer I wasn't that thirsty and I was more interested in watching Bella hunt, it was a wonderful sight and now I understood what other mated couples would talk about now. However as I watched her hunt I remembered she had been doing it alone for six months, I was both proud and angry at the thought, proud she was able to stay in control and angry that she had been alone.

"Jasper?" I smiled when she looked at me I was fighting my mating instincts and so was she I could feel her lust as she stared at me "I'm not ready" she shook her head and turned away I sent her some calm and my acceptance and moved closer.

"Bella we will go at your pace you make all the choices you hear me, as long as you are comfortable I am happy." she turned back her eyes full of venom tears.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded she bit her lower lip and then slowly moved forward wrapping her arms around me I carefully returned the embrace "thank you" with that simple act I knew even if I had to wait forever I would happily do it my mates happiness was the most important thing to me.

Hours later we were sat on an outcrop of rocks watching the sun set over the Texas landscape. I told her about my past every sordid detail I told her about Ares and what he was planning for Edward she smiled at that and then we talked about other things.

"I want them dead, will you help me?" She stated after we had talked about everything and nothing Ares chuckled and was already agreeing.

"If you asked me to do it for you I will if you simply want me to hold them as you do it yourself I will whatever you decide I will do it, the only thing I can not abide is if you were to ask me to spare them" she growled at that but then smiled.

"Let them stew I want them to think they've gotten away with it then hit them when it hurts," As we sat we planned she wanted to get past her newborn year learn control around humans and she wanted to get to know me.

"Emmett and Rose will tell me anything we need to know..." I paused unsure whether to ask about telling me out of all the Cullen's I trusted them the most

"I feel connected to them" she stated "it's a good connection buts its weak at the moment but so was your until I saw you again."

"Would you like me to call them and bring them down here or do you want them to stay there?"

"I want them here, I want them safe the two bastards were planning something and I don't trust them not to hurt them."

"Carlisle and Esme?" Bella shook her head

"Not sure but I don't want them here it would be to suspicious, your close with rose they won't bat an eye if she comes for a visit and I think I know how to keep Alice from seeing our plans but still be able to see the unimportant stuff like you going hunting or Rose shopping. She'll never see me."

We continued to talk till the sun began to rise then we headed back, Bella instantly went for the shower and I smiled when I felt her contentment when she got in.

"So Em and Rose are coming for a visit, my knower hasn't gone off so much in years we are going to have a lot of fun, by the way C called you need to ring him back you know how he is." I laughed and went and got my phone. I ignored all the messages I would go through them later and dialled the one number the whole Cullen coven didn't know I had.

"Major finally." I chuckled

"Good to hear you too Caius what's so important" Unknown to any of the Cullens I was good friends with the Brothers I had saved Caius's life once and when I left Maria I had journeyed to Volterra where I was able to tell Marcus although he was grieving a great love, it was not the loss of a mate giving him hope that he would one day find one.

"We had a guest arrive a day ago a red head by the name of Victoria," I hissed

"Now don't hiss I realise you believe she was the one to kill a human girl called Bella swan but she didn't she does however know who did."

"I already know Caius..." I told him them leaving out the rape that was not my place to tell Bella would meet the brothers one day if she wanted them to know she would tell them or tell me to.

"I see, well I am glad she is so controlled from what I have heard she was treated like a pet by Edward and he used his thrall."

"How..."

"Victoria saw it once she had once intended to kill the human for the loss of her sire and lover believing her to be Edwards mate, James was not a nice person but he was hired to go after Bella, Victoria witnessed in the hospital Edward use his thrall to get Bella to forget that James had told her he and Alice had hired him, Victoria did not know he had been hired and was only doing as she was told because she was scared of him, he was a tracker and the only one who could surpass her gift." Caius told me and then sighed "She wishes to speak with you Jasper I know that he defiled her" he growled "Victoria arrived to late to stop him, she believed her to be dead" he defended when I growled.

"Her shield hid her heartbeat" I told him

"Victoria wishes to speak with you."

"I will call you back Caius I must update my mate I will call back." I hung up before he could reply

"You don't need too I heard" she stood by the door her hair wet "sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop" I smiled at her

"I will never hide anything from you, now what would you like to do about Victoria"

"Talk to her I don't feel a connection but I never spoke to her it seems I can only feel connections to people I have spoken to." I nodded before pressing redial.

"Hello again Major" Caius chuckled "that did not take long."

"No it did not Bella over heard everything we would like to speak to Victoria.

"Excellent then we will see you in three days" Caius was the one to hang up then and I stared at the phone in shock only coming out of it when Bella suddenly began to laugh. I laughed also mainly because I could feel her humour.

"This is just amazing I have gone from being completely alone to being surrounded." I smiled with her and she took my hand for comfort "You better call Rose and Emmett"

"She's right Major they need to be here when the Voltori arrive it will go better for them if they are already up to day our little bit is going to make quite the impact." Peter popped his head in and said before quickly retreating. I shook my head in irritation but pressed another number into my phone.

"Just tell them to come I don't want to risk anyone else hearing" I nodded as I pressed connect. It rang three times and then Rose answered.

"Jasper, do you realise how many times I have called you Alice is doing her nut but she finally saw you have a hunt she was so worried." Bella rolled her eyes but I knew Rose was more irritated by Alice than me I knew how Rose felt.

"Rose are you out of earshot?" I asked

"Yup why what do you need?" she asked her voice perking up interested

"I need you and Emmett to come visit me at Peters and Chars place in Texas and I need you here tomorrow at the latest can you do that?"

"And get away from the annoying twits no problem I'll grab Emmett and we'll be on our way I'll call you when we hit Texas" she hung up and I was slightly annoyed at people hanging up on me.

"Are you sure you are ok with this Bella?" she smiled softly

"I trust you Jasper and I trust Peter but more than anything I am trying to trust myself so yeah I am sure" She sighed and leaned into my side I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we just sat in a comfortable silence knowing there wouldn't be many moments like this in the coming days maybe even weeks.

 **AN ok guys bet you didn't see the Voltori coming I've changed it slightly so next chapter will have to be rewritten completely but I am enjoying it there should be another update Thursday as I have work the next few days but I hope you enjoyed this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An alright guys heres the next chapter I know that theres not a lot of action as of yet but I promise there will be also I would like your thoughts on who is going to be on the side of the twisted Duo I've already decide on a few as I want a relatively large battle. Anyway I hope you enjoy Also I am currently having my house decorated this means my internet may not be up so if there is a delay in chapters its because I can not get online, I will try and get an update done tomorrow but no promises I hope you enjoy.**

 **Bella POV**

It was strange being able to sense each connection, It wasn't as if it was always there but if I concentrated on a certain person I could feel our connection and determine who they were to me, I made the mistake of trying to see what it was like with Him, and then spent an hour curled up into Jaspers side as the dark emotions over took, Jasper had growled softly for me giving me comfort telling me I was safe.

I spent some time getting to know Peter and Charlotte, and although I knew that they were both being careful with the way they were treating me both Jasper and Charlotte explained about Peter's humour and know it all acts. I felt safe with them and for a few hours thoughts of revenge were put on hold so I could enjoy myself with my new family because that's what they were they had all insisted on it and I felt it. When Rosalie called my nerves returned they would arrive in a few hours time and wasn't sure how to act and was more than relieved when Peter suggested that Charlotte took me on a hunt while he and Jasper informed Rosalie and Emmett about what had happened. It was strange that I didn't have a problem with people knowing what had happened maybe it was I had six months to come to terms maybe, I was just glad to have people to share the burden, but I think it had more to do with the feeling that something big was happening and we needed all the help we could get. Either way I couldn't bring myself to tell the story again I tried not to think of it at all. I was glad for Charlotte I asked about her diet and she explained about the people she and Peter hunted.

"What if you can't find someone to fit that criteria?" I asked curious we were sitting a large boulder and were waiting for Peter to call us back.

"Well we have hunted the occasional animal when the need has arrived, but it's very rare with both our gifts that we are unable to find someone remember we don't just hunt in the one city we tend to go further out when we hunt." She explained "Do you want to try out your control?" She asked I started to shake my head "I don't mean to take you close to any humans we have bagged blood at home when we go back we can see if you can handle it." I smiled and nodded glad I would have something to focus on.

"I would like to try thank you" I told her she put her arm around me for a quick hug then pulled away

"Do you need to hunt more?" She asked.

"I could use another animal" I told her as the burn in my throat seemed worse if I was stressed, they had explained this was normal so I wasn't worried.

 **Jasper POV**

I stood at on the porch waiting for Emmett and Rose to arrive, Bella seemed ok the connection to them hadn't been bad, but I told her if that were to change she was to tell me I would deal with it I would accept no threat against my mate. Peter stood behind my right shoulder I could feel his emotions towards Bella she was right it was that of an older brother or even father, Peter was correct when he had said that Bella had gained an small army and with Alice blind to any plans the duo wouldn't see us coming.

"What ya thinking Major?" Peter asked

"Just that we can plan without worry" I told him he chuckled darkly.

"Here they come" he nodded towards the drive we heard the engine before we saw the car I was surprised that they had driven the truck and was even more surprised at all the luggage. When they pulled up I could feel their trepidation they had visited me a few times when I had stayed with Peter and we never stood out on the porch our stances were a warning.

"Jasper?" Rose said as they stood in front of the jeep facing us "What's wrong?" I didn't think they knew what Edward and Alice did but I had to be sure, I trusted Bella's gifts but I also trusted my own.

"Before this goes any futher I need to know if you knew that Alice was not my mate, that Bella wasn't Edwards I need to know if you knew their plans." I felt confusion and then Rose growled.

"I knew it I knew Edward wasn't her Mate that's why I never accepted her she was to good for him and he got her killed bringing her into our world" She hissed and Emmet put a restraining arm around her.

"Did you know about Alice" she shook her head.

"I truly didn't know anything about Alice until after the party the way she treated you." She said and I sensed her honesty. I took a deep breath and then spoke.

"What I am about to tell you means that you will be unable to return to the Cullen's at least until its over I am warning you now that if I tell you and you betray me to the twisted duo I will not hesitate to kill you is that understood." Emmett pulled Rose behind him and growled softly at the threat I let it go as he didn't move towards us that would have been a mistake.

"We won't be going back either way" He said "Things are different there Alice and Edward are more controlling and Carlisle and Esme just let it happen" he snarled slightly and I felt his anger. "so tell us you have our word that it will go no further."

"Very well, Bella is alive" Rose's eyes went wide Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"How?" he managed a second later "where is she how is she can we see her" he said so fast I only just understood

"Edward drained her the day he left her but her shield kicked in just before she dies stopping him hearing her heart and she underwent the change alone, she's been alone the last six months, and by some miracle found her way here"

"I'll kill him" Rose hissed

"It gets worse Rose" She glared at me but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"What else could he have done he murdered her" she growled.

"When he was done, when he had drained her she was still aware but couldn't move or had any signs she was alive. He raped her Rose while he thought she was dead." They both snarled angrily Emmett grabbed Rose again as she made for the drivers side of the truck

"I'll fucking kill him, he is so dead" she growled thrashing in Emmett's arms I could feel Emmett's rage as he held his struggling mate.

"Rose stop." he growled she instantly stopped turning in her mates arms and then broke down sobbing and the restraining arms became a loving embrace.

"Know that that Alice knew what Edward did at least knew that he was going to kill Bella they will both die, they will suffer greatly for what they did to my mate" once again I felt their shock.

"Mate?" Rose whispered

"Yes Isabella is my mate, and while I understand your rage I will not accept anyone taking the chance for Bella to have her revenge, we are planning you may be involved if you wish and Bella allows it but you will follow our lead from here on you will not contact any Cullen if they call you, you will inform us immediately."

"we understand Jasper. Can we see her now?" Rose asked.

"Bella is hunting with Char," Before they could say anything about it."She drinks from animals, Char is just keeping her company" they both nodded

"I'll give them a call Major?" He said it in a question and I nodded he took his phone out and moved into the house.

"You should also know we will be having more guest in two days, the Voltori will be visiting I do not know how long they will be staying but know they mean no harm they are not the Evil beings that Carlisle and Edward have made them out to be." I saw them nod "You better come inside Bella will return when she's ready, Emmett when you see her I know you will want to hug her but let her initiate it, everything is happening so quickly I fear she may become overwhelmed." He nodded

"If its ok with you Jasper may I talk to Bella about how I was turned" I nodded "I need to apologise for the way I treated her, and I am really happy that she's alive and that she's your mate."

"thank you Rose" We hugged and then entered the living room just as Peter hung up.

"The are on their way back Bella wants to test her control later with the bagged blood" He stated both Emmett and Rose looked at Peter confused normally Peter would be cracking jokes and challenging Emmett to a wrestling match, they couldn't understand that currently her wasn't just Peter he was my Captain more serious more tactical, brought out by the connection to Bella whether they knew she was alive or not they were a threat and while she was under threat both me and Peter would remain in our military mind set. "Why don't we get your stuff in little bit has problems with abandonment if she sees your luggage in the truck she'll become upset." they both nodded knowing never to doubt Peter he was never wrong. It was strange feeling Peter when his gift kicked in sometimes it was a small shit in his emotions others it was like a shock to the system that momentarily froze you. They moved quickly and soon all their luggage was unpacked in their room and twenty minutes later found us sitting in the living room waiting. We heard the back door open and close and I felt her move closer.

"You ready for this sug'" Char said "you know you don't have to do this today if you don't want"

"thank Char but it needs to be done I can feel their connections now it's ok their good" I relaxed slightly even as I felt the newcomers emotions. 32 seconds later Bella entered the room she made her way to me quickly and settled next to me on the couch I placed my arm round her and sent a wave of calm to her before pulling back, although I could sense her emotions I couldn't manipulate them like everyone else as she knew when I was doing it her emotions separate from the ones I sent, although if she accepted them they would help her.

"Hi guys. " Bella spoke she gave them a small smile.

"Bella can I give you a hug" I almost chuckled at Emmett he was truly happy to see Bella even through the anger was still there he loved Bella like a sister.

"A small one?" She said but I could tell she was glad he had asked she wanted to hug him too but was still unsure of herself. Emmett stood opening his arms and waited. Bella moved from my side hesitating only a second then flung herself into his arms I braced myself against her emotions and a mixture of pain happiness longing and some anger. Emmett wrapped his arms around her gently as she broke down. "I missed you Emmett, why didn't you come to say goodbye?" I felt Emmett's guilt and anger mix his eyes met mine.

"I was an Idiot I followed someone and I was wrong, I can never make up for what I did I should have been there to protect you, I love you Bella you are my sister I will spend the rest of forever proving that to you if you give me the chance."

"I can't forgive you Emmett" I felt his heart sink as she pulled away "Not yet anyway your still my brother and I love you but I am also angry, What Edward did wasn't your fault thats not what I am angry about, no one knew what he was capable of, but you left me without a word and although I can understand Rose and Jasper, you Carlsile and Esme treated me like family and you just left without a word and then when what happened I was so scared that,,," She didn't need to finish we all knew she was scared that it wasn't just Alice and Edward and she still wasn't sure about Carlisle and Esme. "Anyway I know one day I will be able to forgive you Emmy but to do that you have to stay and no more leaving without a goodbye" He didn't ask to hug her this time and thankfully she accepted it he held her for twelve seconds then let her go.

"Like I said Bella I spend forever making it up to you" she smiled sadly then looked at Rose, the room felt as if everyone was holding their breath as Rose approached Bella, Rose reached out and took Bella's hand.

"Bella I want to apologise, one for treating you as I did it was wrong I should have been honest I suspected that you were not Edwards mate the way he treated you wasn't right, I should have spoken up but never in my wildest dreams did I think he would hurt you, if I thought that for a second I would have killed him before he could. I thought if I treated you badly you might get scared and leave" Bella nodded and smiled sadly

"I understand Rosalie, there's nothing to forgive you didn't do anything wrong." We all knew she would have never expected a goodbye from Rose.

"Bella if it's ok with you I would like to talk alone, I'd like to share my story with you and I hope that one day we may be sisters." Bella's smile widened at that "And family calls me Rose" there was relief in the air as Bella nodded. Bella made her way back to me content with the way things had gone.

"We'll talk later Rose maybe we could go on a hunt together" Rose smile and nodded going to Emmett's side.

It was then the scent hit me and I growled Bella looked at me worried but she was calm I couldn't feel an ounce of blood lust from her Char walked in with a cup that I knew was full of human blood, both she and Peter were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Whats that smell" Bella crinkled her nose "Is that blood" I nodded "It smells like rust" She moved away from the blood.

"I don't think Bella will have any trouble around humans her shield protects her intellectually she doesn't want human blood therefore human blood smell horrid to her" Peter said still grinning before downing the blood and taking the cup away

"Gross" Bella muttered and we all laughed the tension eased and Bella moved back to me. "I guess I can be around humans." She smiled

"Yes although we will have to work on your speed Bella you have been moving way to fast to be around humans." she nodded it wasn't unusual for newborns to move at speed but Bella was such an unusual newborn it still caught me off guard that she still was one.

 **An I know Bella is one OP vampire but hey I said it was going to be a short story which is getting longer the more I think about it, I would like your thoughts on that as well Currently I have two possible ways this story will go one will make it rather short wrapping things up quickly the other will turn it in to a full blow story with twist and turns leave your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN SO heres chapter six thank you all for your lovely reviews I love receiving them and look forward too more.**

 **Alice POV**

"Alice where have Emmett and Rose gone?" Carlisle asked and I sighed in frustration,

"All I can see is them having sex going to shows and shopping, they truly are on their honeymoon, plus if they were suspicious Edward would have heard something." I looked to Edward

"She's right Carlisle I followed them for over a hundred miles all they thought about was how they were going to just enjoy each others company" He said he moved his head from side to side an human trait he had picked up.

"Then not everything is lost if they discovered what you two had done I doubt either of them would be able to keep from a confrontation." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand she was your singer but did you have to drain her so quickly if you had simply left it a few months..." We had the discussion over and over Carlisle was not happy Edward had drained Bella and if he were to know what else he had done the I doubt Carlisle would be supportive.

"I am sorry Carlisle I just couldn't wait I know you cared for her but even so the law currently claimed her life" Edward placated "What we are doing is for the betterment of the world Carlisle and unfortunately along the way sacrifices must be made, I truly believed Bella was my mate and Alice did have a vision we would be together" It was a lie I had seen Bella a vampire the husband stealing whore she deserved what she got. "But when her birthday happened."

"I understand Edward but truly I wish it hadn't cost Bella her life" He sighed "I'm going to hunt" He disappeared then and I glared at Edward.

"What" he hissed

"I thought you had complete control he's questioning it if he discovers the truth..." growled and Edward growled back.

"The only way my hold will be broken is with a shield and I killed the only one who would be strong enough to do it." I sighed and he patted my shoulder. "everything will be ok Rose and Emmett will have their honeymoon and come back I will reaffirm my hold over them it only slipped because I had to work extra hard on Carlisle and Esme when I got back.

"Yes well you should cover the Denalli's again and if Jasper comes back maybe..."

"You know I can't with his separate personalities I can't control both and the other would feel if I did it on one it's too dangerous no one can know about the other side of my gift. I'm sorry he left I know you didn't want him to." he caressed my cheek.

"I knew it could happen it was the stronger vision and his future is out of focus now I think his time is coming to an end, a shame he would have been useful I could have manipulated him if he'd stayed" I sighed again and Edward leaned in

"We have the house to ourself now and plenty time to plan the one person that could have stopped us is dead and the one who could give us any trouble will likely be dead soon if the blackness in your visions is anything to go by." We kissed then and I moaned loudly.

An hour later we were laying in my bed I smiled contented we weren't mates but the sex was still amazing and I didn't have to look at a scarred freak.

"Such a long road." I said Edward chuckled.

"It's been slow and hard but almost all the nomads will come to aid us, we just need a big enough fish, what would draw them in." he wondered we had asked the same question for decades what would be a big enough thing to draw them into a trap. A vision hit me then a snow covered clearing us standing across from them they were outnumbered the people behind us were fuzzy but we were both confident the vision faded and smiled.

"Soon" I murmured Edward chuckled and kissed me again.

 **Carlisle POV**

It was hard and confusing, my thoughts were not my own there was no part of me that would have condones Bella dying and yet I could not think differently. I knew it was Edward that his mind reading was more than that and yet when I tried to work it out my mind would become fuzzy and I would find myself thinking of something else. I started marking down blind spots they were small but I knew that something was happening in those moments and I knew Esme was under is gift as well. She had love Bella like a daughter so had I and yet to see her when Edwards has been with her for any period of time I know he is doing something. I keep these thought hidden thankful for Aro teaching me how and I stay because I must find the truth. Esme's gift does not protect her like mine does me my perfect control allows me to compartmentalize my thoughts allowing me to see the broken ones clearly, All Vampires have a gift some are just simple things like mine and Esme's Esme has the ability to make anyone feel loved its a natural gift and can not be turned off quite simply she is lovable and loves with her whole heart and I know she is going to have it broken again soon.

Emmett has his strength but also his mind for technology, Rose doesn't know about her gift no one bar me and Eli know she is a healer a weak one but still, of all my children I am jealous of her gift being a doctor but I also know that Rose although coming off a selfish and standoffish is just as big hearted as Esme she is simply more guarded.

I debated calling Aro but even the thought caused me to feel unwell Edwards influence no doubt I had warring thoughts over the Voltori my memories of them hidden deep protected against the false ones Edward had some how implanted. I needed to find out what they had planned I needed to do it and stop them, not just for myself and my mate but for all those they have wronged most importantly Bella. Eventually I would have to deal with my own guilt over what happened to her and I would Bella deserved justice I just wish she was still here to get it.

 **Bella Pov**

I physically shivered as I felt a wave of resolve someone connected to me had made a decision it wasn't a bd feeling and I knew it was Carlisle I looked at Peter who was staring of into space.

"Nah little bit if we call Papa C the twisted two will hurt him and Esme while they believe they have him under control they will leave him be" he stated and I nodded

"Is that why my connection feels funny to them does Edward have another gift?" I asked and Jasper growled as did Rose and Emmett.

"I think he does ever since we have arrived Bella and your shield has covered us I can remember things that feel like I was in a trance." Rose said she put her arms around herself.

"Rose we're going to need to know." Jasper said his voice soft Rose and I had gone hunting and she had told me her story we had both agreed to start over and in a weird out of the movies scene we introduced ourselves once again and shook hands. I could see Rose was uncomfortable and I understood this was just another violation.

"He was telling me how horrible the Voltori are how what they would do to me if they ever met me" she shivered again "I don't remember him telling me not until now but I know from then on I was terrified of the Volotri" She admitted for the next hour she and Emmett told us all the things that Edwards had effectively implanted in their minds.

"So Edward can control minds?" I was so confused and worried, he was a threat in so many ways I felt my shields flex as if telling me it would be ok that he couldn't do anything against those I love with my shield firmly in place.

"Yes and No he can't truly control someone's actions but he can implant thoughts change someone's point of veiw or make them forget something" I looked at Peter as he said that.

"He made me forget what James said how did it work through my shield?" I asked panicked.

"Bella don't worry Edward used his thrall not his gift he used his vampiric nature that along with the drugs you were on he was able to manipulate you." Peter said he patted my hand as he leaned over.

"It's true Bella no human under those circumstances would have been able to resist its sort of like hypnosis only a hundred times stronger not many use it but we are all capable of doing it even you" Jasper explained and his hand reached and took the one peter had patted I almost giggled at the look on his face a mixture of desire a jealousy that peter had touched me, Jasper was doing his very best fighting his mating instincts and I was very glad I wasn't ready but I hoped soon I would be.

 **Peter POV**

Things were getting more complicated, my knower was going of a mile a minute the issue was half the shit it was coming up with was useless, all I knew for sure was something big was coming something really big. I knew we would somehow be alright though and I knew that it was because of Bella I didn't say anything because she didn't need any pressure in fact as long as she was present we would all come through what ever shit storm was heading our way.

"The Voltori will arrive early in the morning," I could see the trepidation in Rose's and Emmett's eye "They are nothing like Edward said trust me, Aro is a weirdo likes to make things dramatic but he is also honourable"

"But he killed his sister Marcus's mate and then had Chelsea bind him to them" Emmett said but then his brows furrowed "Edward told me that" he growled

"It is true that Aro killed his sister and Marcus was bound by Chelsea but there's a context there you need to hear. Do you know why true werewolves are so dangerous to us vampires" the shook their head only ever had dealt with shape-shifters in la push."

"Ok A true child of the moon is deadly to Vampires as they have a venom in there teeth that if left in the vampire infect them and drives them insane. The children of the moon lured Didime into a trap and she was attacked they dragged her body away by the time that they found her the venom had done its worse, Aro grabbed her and saw into her mind there was nothing the could do for her he had no choice it. Marcus was devastated Aro had thrown himself at his feet begging his understanding and told him to claim his life if he saw fit but Marcus was consumed with grief, Caius and Aro couldn't bare the thought of loosing a brother and Chelsea loves him like a brother." I could see the shock they had not expected it to be so different, "Caius was enraged and hunted the children of the moon down killing them all as far as we know the last one was killed seven decades ago that's when Jasper met Caius and went to Volterra" They both looked at Jasper silently asking for the story a story Bella had already heard he cleared his throat and shifted forward"

"Children of the moon aren't immortal but they do live a very long time Caius had been tracking this last one for almost sixty years he was very good at hiding, but he finally had him cornered in Houston I was passing through when I heard the fight curious I approached I needed to make sure it wasn't Maria coming after me, Caius was taken by surprise this werewolf was an alpha and as an alpha he could turn when ever her wanted and had more sense about him while in beast form still wild but more driven." Jasper sighed "Caius was almost bit if he had been I could have sorted it but I'm glad he wasn't werewolf bites are a pain you weren't always guaranteed to survive even once the venom was out. I didn't know who he was I just knew I couldn't let this beast kill him children of the moon are dangerous not just to vampires but humans too they were the biggest exposure risk our world has ever known even witches hated them and they are usually very tolerant"

"Witches?" Bella voice interested Jasper smiled at his mate and nodded

"Yes witches I've only ever met one powerful beings some mortal some immortal, tend to keep to themselves a vampire would never kill one anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Yes along time ago and I do mean long time witches and Vampires didn't get along, only because apparently their blood has one hell of a kick and some vampire targeted them, so the nine covens cast a world wide spell bound for eternity any vampire that kills a witch will die along with them, the witches were smart writing loop holes a vampire can defend himself against a witch without feeling any repercussions but other than that killing a witch is bad news for anyone." He explained

"Not to mention you'd have their coven on your ass and believe you me they can be really nasty" I hissed shivering as a memory hit me

"He deserved it" I nodded

"Still watching a guys insides become his outside in that manner is damn traumatising"

"Who you talking about?" Bella asked

"A guy named Zeke bastard by nature he had a lure he could make anyone follow him without his thrall creepy as , anyway there was one town even Maria avoided frequently visited by a witch who put protection magic around and gave warning that the humans there were not to be harmed, Zeke wouldn't listen went a lured a girl no older than you Bella drained her and left her body just outside of town." I explained Jasper continued then having been there as well.

"The Witch came to the camp the next day, never seen anyone stand up to Maria the way she did told Maria to hand over the one responsible for the girls death or she would come back and burn the whole camp and everyone in it then left, Maria ordered me and Pete to drag Zeke to the town and hand him over, the witch told us to stay and watch so we could warn others not to fuck with her town, I have no doubt in my mind that girl could rival the major when it came to torture by the time she was done Zeke was still alive only his insides had become his outsides and he practically been flayed, she torched him whole my good the screams he deserved it he had made that girl suffer before he drained her but man that even scared me."

"Did you ever learn her name Major?" I asked curious I know he had seen her again a few time she was a creepy little thing when she looked at you it was as if she saw into your soul.

"yup Skyla she's one of the immortal ones but only found that out when I went back to Volterra with Caius she was there renewing an agreement with them over s few human families that know the secrets but are protected." Jasper Explained "I stayed there two and a half years but feeding was still troublesome it was Aro who told me to maybe look up Carlisle when Alice met me I was already on m way that's why she could see us with the Cullens I had already made up my mind but I do wonder now what else she saw." Jasper stood then his body tense Bella grabbed his hand and squeezed it giving him comfort he was beyond angry but the situation was very delicate. "Anyway during my time there I discovered that Marcus was not grieving a mate but a lover a wife, he loved her dearly but if she had been his true mate there would have been nothing either his brothers or Chelsea could have done to stop him." He finished retaking his seat hand still in Bella's.

"You think the witch will help us?" Emmett asked both me and Jasper shook our heads.

"Nope not unless the other side brings witches in, witches are strictly neutral they only step in if the balance is threatened or someone they are protecting is hurt. You have to remember mos of them are mortal anyway while they hold back and don't do anything offensive they are safe unless someone has a death wish and the immortal ones are older than any of us older than even the voltori they see things differently."

"I would really like to meet this Skyla" bella said and I could hear the jealousy, we had all heard the deep respect the Major has for the witch the way he spoke made it sound like they were good friends and I had to wonder, I had only ever met her once and she scared me with what she had done, now don't get me wrong I will go into any fight head held high but she didn't even touch the bastard I am man enough to admit she gave me the willies.

"One day maybe, I think you would like her Bella" Bella had the green eye monster for sure as she growled.

"Do you like her?" she hissed, oh look I think Bella's monster Izzy as I call it has come out to play.

 **To be continued**

 **AN oh Jasper need to be careful of the green eyed monster anyone update monday or tuesday hopefully, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter lots explaining I know but I felt it needed doing please let me know what you think and until next time enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An so this chapter sees us get the Voltori, also flashback for Jasper and he explains skyla to Bella also little surprise at the end hope you all enjoy.**

 **Jasper POV**

I felt Bella's Jealousy as I told her about Skyla and I wanted to tell her the story that skyla told me,

 **Flashback Volterra 1939**

 _"Should we be worried about this human war?" Caius asked his brothers we were currently in his office and news of the invasion of Poland by the Germans was currently the subject._

 _"I do not Believe so no Our seers assure us that we will not be needed to step in however there is something in their sight a new human weapon that will even destroy a vampire" Aro explained_

 _"then shouldn't we step in and stop the creations" Aro shook his head "No All three of our seers agree that any intervention will cause bigger problems than any we solve we must allow the humans to deal with this themselves. Unless we want to reveal ourselves to them" he added his brothers both shook his head. Caius had explained that it was a subject they had broached many times but they always came to the same conclusion if they were to reveal ourselves, humans would do all in their power to eradicate us through fear . It was a subject we all agreed on and even the Romanians agreed especially now with both technology and science progressing the way it was._

 _There was a knock on the door, and after Caius called for them to enter Jane appeared she smiled at us before speaking._

 _"Masters, Major, the witch Skyla is here." Aro clapped his hands and I looked at them for clarification._

 _"Wonderful well bring her here she abhors the throne room" he stated Jane nodded before leaving._

 _"I believe you will like Skylar Major." he stated not clarifying why I might like her. I stood when the door reopened and was shocked by the sight our eyes met and she smiled in recognition._

 _"Greetings Major Whitlock I never introduced myself the last time we met I am Skyla." She held out her hand and I took it as a curtsey expecting her to shake it instead she took it turned it over so she could see my palm and ran her index finger down the middle._

 _"Very interesting," She smiled "The last time I saw you your aura reflected a very short lived future, there is a darkness within you but light as well one day you will be whole again when the time is right" She wasn't really speaking to anyone as she studied my palm and then she looked up into my eyes. "My apologies Major I was actually quite shocked to see you alive I just had to read you to see how that was possible?"_

 _"Read me like Aro" I quipped a little annoyed at the intrusion had it be a normal vampire they would have been in pieces but one I had seen what she could do and two I knew I could not kill a witch without dying myself._

 _"No no, I don't see events your secrets are your own with me, more I get a feel for what your soul has suffered and possible outcomes of said soul your on the right path for the best outcome for you." She told me and I nodded I hadn't shaken Aro's hand for the same reason I didn't want people to know what I had done._

 _"What brings you to Voterra Miss Skyla" Aro asked she looked away and smiled she was quite beautiful but most witches were like Vampires they had unnatural beauty and grace._

 _"The edict protecting the human families need revising the families have grown and changed and some members of said families are not covered by them." She explained dropping my hand "I wish to stay here and sort them." she stated her tone telling me she would be staying no matter what they said._

 _"Excellent of course when would you like to start."Aro said his brothers being rather quiet._

 _"The morning if that would be acceptable I realise you have a feeding this evening and I will not be on the grounds, Marcus is this acceptable for you" Marcus stepped forward he was more animated since I had explained about his loss and how it was not the loss of a mate but he still mourned her._

 _"That suits me just fine Skyla" she smiled brightly at Marcus nodding_

 _"I even brought one of my tomes for you to study hows your Sumerian?" Marcus laughed and in an Aro like gesture clapped his hands together._

 _"I have not had to use in in over a millennia it will be good to put it to use once again." Marcus told her._

 **End of Flashback**

Skyla stayed in Volterra a little over a month never in the city during feeding, unbeknowst to the Cullen she was the one who informed me about the animal diet and Aro confirmed it telling me about Carlisle but I was not ready for that kind of change. Skyla I discovered was one of the immortal witches, she had been dealing with the Voltori almost as long as they had been in power, the brothers realising it would be better to keep a relationship with the witches than not. The didn't ask for much just the edicts protecting certain human families who knew about the supernatural all members were vetted and if they were incapable of keeping the secret the witches would wipe their memory witches dated that kind of spell so only used it when needed. Skyla being one of the oldest witches was nominated by the others to deal with the vampires, she at the time was the most easy going with us although she could be ruthless, something I had seen. Skyla had a few lovers and once she had left I was asked if I had slept with her which I hadn't I found her company refreshing and if anything I would call her a friend, Aro would later tell me that Skyla only slept with those she could not sense the mate of telling me that she could sense if someone's mate would be met soon but also telling me soon for Skyla could mean a few hundred years. When I met Alice I thought it was her even when the cracks appeared I thought it was me, that my split mind was the cause I ignored the Major part of me that was telling me we were't mates. I loved her I thought it was true, Peter once said for an empath I really don't see my own emotions clearly.

"Bella." I stated feeling her own beast rising to the top "Skyla is just someone I met along time ago I said you would like her because she is full of knowledge and she likes to share when you meet Marcus ask him he and Skyla are good friends." I felt her calm slightly.

"Did you sleep with her?" I was already shaking me head.

"No Darlin I never did, I've had lovers you know that but Skyla was never one of them." She eased she knew how I felt about my former lovers I would happily see them all burn.

"Ok then" She took a few breaths and calmed herself.

It was mid morning when we felt their approach, Bella's shield was truly remarkable like an onion it had many layers it covered us all stopping Alice from seeing us although she allowed some wholes so Alice could see me hunting and Em and Rose doing things as a couple we didn't need the gruesome twosome investigating. Her mental sheild kept us safe from any mental gift another part could keep me from feeling others emotions, Bella was already blocking the others bloodlust her mating instincts protecting me even from the slightest discomfort. She didn't feel bloodlust for humans because she didn't want to hurt a human so she shielded herself from feeling the bloodlust.

"They are a two miles out" She ssaid smiling there was another layer of her shield like a fine layer that she could stretch for miles and allowed her to feel the people as they passed through it, the physical one could hide her fully and me but not someone else we surmised it was because I was her mate, she could still hide everyone's scents and sounds, and then the more destrutive part the physical wall that she could push out and when she was angry or upset it was almost like there was a current that if touched would through you back, Bella was by far the most powerful vampire I had ever met her gift being both defensive and offensive.

"Are you not worried they will want Bella?" Rose asked worry clouding her mind she knew that Edward had fed her lies but they were still in her mind and have never met the Voltori she had nothing else to pull from.

"Aro loves having powerful gifts yes and her will offer her a place, in lou of that he will ask that should they ever need it could they call on her for help." I explained "He asked me the same I told him I would take it into consideration and would want to know reasons before I acted, I have helped his Guard once in Germany a Vampire was creating a army given my history he wanted my expertise on how to deal with them without causing a scene where more human life would be lost." With me, Peter and Char there not only were we able to stop extra humans finishing out and having to be changed or killed but we were able to save two newborns who stayed in Volterra till they were old enough to control themselves. From what I heard they left and now live back in Germany." Peter nodded and Char smiled she often chatted with Cidney the female over the phone she had been so scared only a few days old when we arrived her mate Carl had stood in defensive of her and stood down only pleading we spare her.

"We should give them a ring Major Carl's gift will be very useful." I nodded smiling.

"Lets greet the Voltori first and then call them."

"What's Carl's gift?" Em asked

"He can see lies when someone has been lied too or is telling a lie he can also remove said lie from that persons mind, he works with humans they call him a deprogrammer getting young people out of cults." I explained "He will be useful when we get the people Edward has inflicted his lies on"

"You think there are more than just the family?" Rose quizzed

"The Denali's at least, any Nomads they have come into contact recently we can ask Carl and Cidney to contact them Alice may be watching the Voltori with their lies being focused on them, and we can't be sure Bella's shield will keep them covered when they return home."

"So Allistar and Garrett, the Irish Coven we've seen them a few times thats only the ones we know about" Em Told us and I nodded.

We moved outside ready to greet them I was infront Bella was behind me slightly to my left while Peter stood at my right only a step back with Char behind his right. Rose and Em stood further back but in a similar stance. They arrived as a group the brothers at the front I was surprised to see all the brother.

"Major Whitlock it is very good to see you" Aro stated as he came close enough he offered me his hand and I sensed his surprised when I took it knowing he wouldn't be able to read me. "How wonderful old friend, please introduce me."

"Bella this is Aro Voltori, Aro this is my mate Bella Swan." He offered his hand and she tentavly took it.

"Hello there Miss Bella it is a pleasure to meet you." he stated his eyes kind during my time with Aro there was one crime he never condoned at that was rape, his gift had given him inside knowledge of what it was like and the affects it could have on a person. Bella already knew that at least the brothers knew what had happened and understood there was a fair chance that the guards would know but she had told me it was fine as long as she didn't have to talk about it. Aro motioned for his brothers to join us "Bella these are my brother Marcus and Caius"

"Hello" she shook both of their hands.

"A Pleasure know that the ones responsible for your pain will suffer greatly for it" Caius stated and I had to contain my chuckle Caius had a mind for war and enjoyed doing battle plans with Peter when Peter and Char visited Volterra "Major" he greeted smiling and shaking my hand.

"Wonderful to meet you Bella a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Marcus said and Bella bit her lip an old human tell which had once been accompanied by a blush. "Major good to see you" I nodded there was a strange look the brothers shared and I wondered what they were thinking.

Introductions were made to Rose and Em, the members of the guard were Alec Jane, felix, Demetri and Renata. I wasn't surprised by the number all the brothers were capable fighters and they trained the guard themselves. I could sense the protectiveness the guard had over Bella and they all liked her although I growled at Felix when I felt his attraction to her.

"I would never try to take your mate Major, one I respect the mating pull and two I am not stupid" he laughed "you have a gorgeous Mate I am simply appreciating that fact." He stated

"Plus he could try, but I only have eyes for you Major" Bella purred her hand touching my chest her head on my shoulder looking up I leaned down capturing her lips. Felix chuckled not the least bit insulted something I liked about Felix he was a ladies man and any unmated female was always welcome in his bed and I know Skyla had bedded him a few times, but he was a gentleman and understood that although he liked almost any woman not all would like him, if any said no that was it he moved on. Demetri stood off to the side glancing over he felt awkward and I knew why his little sister had been raped and murdered when he was human he didn't know how to approach Bella and was surprised when she approached him.

"So your a tracker Demetri?" She asked although she already knew he nodded his feeling of awkwardness dissipating.

"Yes I am miss Bella although I can not get a lock on anyone at the moment who is under your shield but I am also able to track well enough without my gift" he smiled and she rewarded him with a laugh and he relaxed fully.

"There is no reason to step on egg shells Demetri" she added having seen how tense he had been "I don't wish to discuss the details but I won't break if I hear about them, I'm coping at the moment and if I do break I have a wonderful family to support me" She told him. She glanced over to the red head who was standing by the tree line afraid of how we would react to her, I was waiting for Bella to react before I made any decision.

"Hello Victoria" Bella sttod a way away a little unsure.

"Hello Bella, I wanted to apologise if you would let me?" Bella nodded for her to continue "James was a nasty piece of work but he was my lover my sire I would do anything for him he had complete control over me. When Edward hired him I told him he was being stupid it would get him killed but Edward had assured there wouldn't be a fight and he would get to kill the girl. After when you were in the hospital I snuck in masking my thoughts with that of patients Edward doesn't know me well enough to tell me apart from the crowd he used his thrall while you were drugged to get you to forget what James told you, at the time I wanted to kill you but after I wanted to kill Edward, When I returned to forks I waited when the Cullens left I knew Edward was alone so I waited and I waited to long if I had just come a few minutes earlier." She shook her head filled with shame "I thought you were dead had I known you weren't I wouldn't have let you wake up alone... My gift is evasion I can sense I am in danger I was planning on killing Edward but my gift went haywire so I ran" she hung her head in shame.

"Edward would have won if you had thought one on one he had mostly drained his singer its the equivalent of draining a witch" I told her and she nodded.

"Master Caius explained that" she said "I would ask your forgiveness but I know that I don't deserve it I lay my fate in your hand Bella." Victoria got on her knees head bowed neck exposed

"Victoria..." Bella glanced at me and took a breath "I'm not going to kill you, what you did wanting to kill me then I understand you thought I was the reason and then you found out what Edward was doing to me." She smiled "I don't think anyone could have saved me not then Alice had it covered pretty well, if means anything I forgive you but if you ever bring harm to my family I won't hesitate I'm done being a victim I won't take it any more" Victoria looked up and gave a friendly smile.

"I would like to stay and help they deserve to die" Bella nodded and approached lifting her offering her an arm.

"Then welcome aboard Victoria, but just so you know He dies by my hand and Alice dies by his" she nodded towards me and I nodded back I would take great pleasure in killing the pixie.

"Major may I have a word?" Aro said everyone was off talking Bella was with Char Peter and Demetri talking about a movie that was coming out and I smiled because Bella was happy she would be able to go and watch it.

"Of course walk with me" I took off towards the forest we stopped when we were out of ear shot. "What do you need Aro."

"Bella's father is his name Charlie Bernard Swan?" I nodded yes confused "Emmett asked earlier if Skyla would help?" I nodded again "The swans are one of the families protected by the edicts Charlie knows about the supernatural Bella would have been told by him on her twenty first birthday."

"Wait if he knew wouldn't Edward have heard it wouldn't he have warned Bella away from him?" now I really was confused

"No the families are protected by powerful magic that would stop a mind reader hearing anything about the secrets but we made sure that if the human told someone even warned them to an exstant that the other would figure it out the magic would be broken. Also he may not know about vampire and if he does he would know about the gold eyes he may not seen it as a threat."

"We need to contact Skyla." Aro nodded

"She may not help in a fight but she would help with reuniting Bella with her father" I smiled then if we could do that I knew it would make Bella very happy. "I will call her, I will suggest we wait to tell Bella until we know more" I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for informing me Aro." he nodded and we headed back, Bella was truly devastated at what she had lost but if we could giver her a piece back I hoped it would ease her pain.

 **An so what do you think So Skyla will come in but she won't be a huge part which will be explained why she won't help, I am enjoying writing this story and can't wait to give Alice and Edward there punishment with the people that Bella has onside does anyone think they have a chance. Let me know what you think I love receiving reveiws**.


	8. Authors Note

Hi all I have recently read through my stories and found them lacking I have decided to rewrite my stories starting with Eyes wide open. I will be leaving this story up until I reach the same point in the story on the new version. The new Version is Called Eyes Wide open (rewrite) it is different but follows the same concept, with this story I felt that it moved on too quickly so I want to slow it down and develop the characters So I am sorry that I will not be continuing this version but hope you will enjoy the rewrite.


End file.
